This time I might just disapear
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Cerca de la playa, dentro de un calmo y frío mar de aguas verdes. LLegar donde nadie ha ido y despedirse de alguien que cree que nadie ha sido. -Ibas a desaparecer y no me dijiste nada- Prussia-centric (AU) Pasen y lean...!Yo invito!


**_Hello~ Un drabble de 830 de Hetalia. Es corto, lo sé pero es intenso... Prussia-Centric. AU con Hurt/Confort y Angst. !Dadle una oportunidad! _**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago por diversión y/u obsesión. _**

**_Surcando el mar de lo desconocido..._******

* * *

Algunas veces solo pienso en que voy a desaparecer. Tengo miedo, de eso y de no poder remendarlo.

Que nadie recuerde que un día existí, de todo lo que hice, de todas las huellas que deje en la arena llevadas por una gran ola.

_Nunca estuvo y nunca será. _

Quiero pensar que mi vida fue increíble, que viví al máximo y aproveché todo lo que pude, que no sea doloroso, que no sea lento ni tampoco quiero que sea triste.

Si se puede, de una mañana para otra, en una noche de las más luminosas con una enorme y plateada luna surcando el cielo más negro, mirándome y acompañándome a mi viaje sin retorno.

Quiero bañarme en un lugar tan claro que pueda pensar que el agua se ha evaporado de noche, ver el fondo de arena grisácea con piedras redondeadas ordenadas en pequeñas montañas. Quiero ver esas dunas debajo de esa agua, como al abrirse paso en el cristal ondee.

Ella encima de mí y yo sobre ella, como una moqueta tendida en medio de un salón de piso de un azul sin uniformizar, con tonalidades calcadas del cielo estrellado.

Sin sangre, sin gritos, sin ese pasado que, quieras o no, siempre pesa. Con los buenos recuerdos colgando del cuello de dorado, con los rostros de quienes amaste o aun amas, anexos, con sus sonrisas provocando la tuya, lagrimas rebeldes surcando el rostro, extrañadas por encontrarse semejante obstáculo en su descenso. Todo arremolinado en tu pecho, tiemble en las manos y ansiedad en el corazón.

Caminar llano hasta un infinito color esmeralda, irregular y sin delinear. Mirar atrás mientras te hundes en el agua cual barco de guerra. Sin brechas, sin estropicios ni errores externos; un navío abandonado que una vez formo parte de una gran flota. Participó en una guerra unido a otro más pequeño, izó las velas y zarpó con confianza, durante días, meses, años e incluso siglos.

Ese que aún con todas sus piezas, el nombre que un día se le dio, emborronado por el choque de las olas, por haberse llevado asaltos y golpes con las costas más abruptas.

Ese barco que ya no regresará a puerto nunca más, que se dejara llevar por las olas, por los remolinos y tomara un rumbo para el mismo, hacia donde sea. Nunca más será llamado ni aparecerá como sombra detrás de otro que ya podría cubrirlo con enteridad.

Mis velas están cosidas, mis tablones llenos de remaches, la línea roja de flote desapareció hace tiempo.

No quiero ver, cubre los ojos con suavidad mientras te dejas guiar, sin temer a tropezar. Vestido con las más bellas de mi galas, con mi mejor estado de ánimo, con mi mejor corazón y mi mayor perdón. Quiero despedirme como debe ser, en soledad para no veros llorar, no quiero esas lágrimas de tristeza tan pesadas como el hierro que atracándose en los tobillos tiran de ti con tal fuerza que no puedes moverte. Hay veces que aun teniéndolas, son las tuyas las más importantes. Deseo llorar, el agua las acuna con amor. Enternecido pasas la palma de la mano sobre la irregular superficie, tan brillante, tan trágico.

Reacciono a esa melodía, sé que está pasando y quien está viniendo, pero estoy lejos de la costa. La tierra en forma de acantilado apuntado pide que me aleje, ¿No vas a tirarte por ahí verdad?

Y que tierra… Poblada y acariciada todos los días por el sol y salada por las olas del mar. Imperio cargado de pólvora crucé dichas fronteras y quedé parado por su belleza. Di mil vueltas sobre mí mismo casi asustado porque el cielo tan azul me cayese encima y quise hacer de eso el mundo entero pensando que sería para mí. Cruz en el centro de todos aquellos que me seguían, arma en mano para todos aquellos acataban mis órdenes, sangre en las mangas de todos, goteando en nuestro calzado.

Lloviendo en diagonal cuando un muro cayó. Esa separación que me partía el corazón, ¿y si alguna vez lo hubiese cruzado saltando por encima?

Con ese temor paralelo a mi alegría, la cruz en la mano izquierda, entre el dedo índice y el corazón, liberarla en un fondo brillante. Como pasado: lo que fui, con mis sentimientos: ese intento de no llorar y por el presente esa melodía de la que hablaba.

-¿A dónde vas?- no me doy la vuelta, ese viento que me habla y ese enfado se pronuncia por sí solo.

Estirar la mano, los dedos pálidos hacia algo que no es más que una pesadilla. Tirar de la piel tratando de verificarlo. Quedar arrodillado en el suelo tostado y resbaloso de una costa cuando empieza el día en el que sale el sol y llegan los turistas a dar paseos tranquilos, por lo que es una playa.

-Ibas a desaparecer y no me dijiste nada- Dar la espalda al gran horizonte para mirar hacia un futuro sin mí. –Día de Alemania- Y marcharse a celebrarlo.

* * *

**_¿Oz/Les ha gustado? Si es así dejen/dejad algo... Pueden continuar :)_**


End file.
